Mrs. Potato Head
Mrs. Potato Head is Mr. Potato Head's wife and female counterpart. Unlike her husband, Mrs. Potato Head is sweet and not hot-headed or impatient. Although mentioned as one of Molly's Christmas presents near the end of the first movie, she isn't seen until Toy Story 2.In Toy Story 2, her husband has found her lost earring. Before her husband leaves with Buzz and his troops, she stores his "extra pair of shoes and angry eyes" into his back compartment. (The outtakes show Mrs. Potato Head overloading her husband's back compartment with several unnecessary appendages: cheese puffs, akey, a golf ball, a plastic steak, a rubber ducky, a yo-yo, a bouncy ball, wind-up novelty teeth, two yellow crayons, blue Play-Doh, a dime, and monkey chow) She also warns the toys by saying "Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" She isn't seen until the end of the film. She becomes an adoptive mother of the three Squeeze Toy Aliens that Andy's toys had found in the Pizza Planet truck, as they won't leave because Mr. Potato Head saved their lives. She is then happily watching Wheezy sing his version of "You've Got a Friend in Me" with her husband. In Toy Story 3, she has a more central role. She is "One-Eyed Betty", One-Eyed Bart's wife in the opening sequence. She uses her ninja skills and her nunchuk to herd Woody to the back, and eventually off the train. After One-Eyed Bart and Betty rob tons of gold, they are transported to Dr. Porkchop's aircraft. At the present time when Andy's toys all cram themselves in the toy box, Mrs. Potato Head loses one of her eyes. She is one of the toys who believe Andy threw them out on purpose, which he didn't. They are later donated to Sunnyside Daycare. She and her husband experience a rough playtime with the toddlers at the Caterpillar Room. When the toys hear something from the halls, Mrs. Potato Head uses her eye and looks under the door. She at first just sees the dark hall, but then she sees Andy looking for the toys in his room, due to the eye she left behind in Andy's house. She tells the toys it truly was an accident that they were thrown away. When Lotso is revealed to be evil, Mrs. Potato Head complains about her chewed up pocketbook and yells at him when he calls her "Sweet Potato," along with telling him she needs more respect and having over 30 accessories. But Lotso takes off her mouth. Mrs. Potato Head is surprised to see her husband all covered in sand from spending the night in the "Box". The toys plan an escape after they reunite with Woody. Mrs. Potato Head uses the key to open the door. Later, she comments that Mr. Potato Head had lost weight and looks tall when he attached his body parts to a cucumber. The toys manage to escape, but they are taken to the dump. Mrs. Potato Head screams when her alien children get run over. She alerts Buzz and Jessie when a TV is about to fall on them. She is saved from death in an incinerator by her adoptive children, and much to her delight, her husband now accepts them. She recovers her missing eye before she and the toys are donated to Bonnie. Even though she was Molly's Christmas gift in the first film, the second and third films imply that she is one of Andy's toys.Mrs. Potato Head reappears in the theatrical short film Hawaiian Vacation and acts as a tour guide for Ken and Barbie in their Hawaiian adventures. She also reappears in Small Fry and "Partysaurus Rex".